Saphira's Apology
by Tallacus
Summary: Just what happened with Saphira apologizing to Glaedr for attacking him in the stone of broken eggsread on to find out. I would love ur R


Glaedr lay gloomily in his cave next to his rider's hut on the Craigs thinking silently enough so that Oromis won't hear his thoughts. It didn't matter to his rider, he knew what Glaedr was going through and it saddened him he couldn't offer any sort of consultation, he knew Glaedr would be to fuming mad to listen to him at the moment with any logic.

The beating of wings only temporarily snapped him out of his mood. He watched Saphira land on the Craigs with Eragon in tow for their day of training. Eragon dismounted her and they talked to Oromis for a while, then Eragon addressed Saphira and gave her an encouraging pat on her snout and left with Oromis as he followed his elfin master. Saphira and Glaedr were the only ones left on the Craigs.

The sapphire dragoness regarded the elder male from a distance. Glaedr paid her no mind, until gathering up her courage she approached him.

_Master_, she began. _I wish to apologize for my actions yesterday_.

Glaedr shot up starring down the younger sapphire dragon.

_And……I would like to continue training with you_; Saphira bowed her head wings outspread in a draconic submissive gesture. She looked up at him with one eye, Glaedr intensified his leer and Saphira hanged her head in shame.

The elder dragon got up and approached her. Saphira dared looked up and instinctively moved back. She didn't felt this scared ever since she and Glaedr first met and back then when he sniffed her it was on much more friendlier terms. Glaedr loomed in front of her still upset of what had transpired before them.

_You humiliated me_, he broke the silence with a much censure in his voice. He took another step. _You! Who rather give in to her own instincts, to violate the bond between master and student in such a disgraceful way! _

Poor Saphira, if dragons could cry she would have been by now as Glaedr went on and on about how selfish she was to potentially destroy not only her training but Eragon's as well.

_Master if you could let me explain_, Saphira said her voice mournful. Her body was trembling.

_Explain? I know what you were thinking there is nothing that you need_-

_You don't understand_! Glaedr stopped his ranting and let her speak.

_After our first meeting, I was so thrilled that another dragon existed other then Shruikan. It gave me such great hope, that I would have eggs, that our race would again fill the skies and from that proper balance would be restored. Is that what you would want too?_

Glaedr gave a loud sigh, releasing smoke from his nostrils.

_Saphira, there's nothing more that I or the elves want the most. When ever I have problems falling asleep I think of those days of old that Galbatorix and the Forsworn have robbed from us. I am sorry that you were born in a time like this, with such a huge burden has been place on you and Eragon but for all of our sakes, you must set aside such things. You will get what you want, but the needs of others must come first and as a dragon you must abide by that. _

_I know_, Saphira said.

_I too, was also thrilled by your existence my dear. If circumstances were different, then I would have probably have mated with you though I dare not think such things. _

An image of a white female dragon passed Saphira's mind.

_Who was she?_ Saphira knew who could it be, but she wanted to make sure.

_She was my beloved Lenora_. Glaedr said with much warmth in his voice and for a moment Saphira was starting to see a side of him that she didn't know before where he was actually smiling.

_I was so in love with her that I encouraged Oromis to be her rider's mate. Unfortunately he was courting someone else at the time and I didn't want to discourage him from pursuing the one he cared about._

_I see. Just out of curiosity, did u too ever produce eggs? _

_Yes, only one, our daughter Galzra, her ride, Rikor named her that. _

Another image of a female dragon passed her mind though this one was blue.

_You are so much like her, _Glaedr said_. Not only you're her color but your assertiveness, your sarcastic arguments with your rider, the way you fly, its like a miraculous event had taken place and what supreme being is out there gave me back my daughter. _

Saphira was stunned, and at the same time quite honored. She has been always told by Glaedr how dragons should fend for themselves instead of being coddled. Now she was being shown that dragons are just as close in family groups as any other of the races.

_Come_, said Glaedr he padded back to his cave and laid down. He lifted his right wing.

_Come and lay down besides me Saphira_, he invited.

Saphira was naturally cautious at first but she soon obeyed and settled down besides the elder dragon. Glaedr draped his wing over her. Saphira panic, but soon calmed down.

Both dragons put their heads down.

_I hope you are comfortable enough. Now, back to our lessons_, he told her. _I would like to share with you what it really was like before the fall, how beautiful Alagaesia was before Galbatorix took control. _

She felt him tugging at her mind and she conceded. Immediately she was immersed with his memories, from training with his master dragon Jundor, to courting his mate to be Lenora. Lenora would always tease Glaedr about his inability to fish. Surprisingly she had a voracious appetite for fish. To his fear of how he was worried that she might reject him as her mate since he couldn't keep up with her on their nuptial flight which he eventually succeeded. How they were looking for a suitable nesting site to raise a family. There decision to give their egg to the riders. The anticipation they shared of her laying their first egg. How they had learned that their daughter had hatched. The day he and Lenora bestowed their blessing on the young elf Rikor, their daughter's rider.

Glaedr's memories turned to a young human rider arrayed before him were older riders both human and elf along with their dragons beside them. The young rider was pleading with the council of elders to grant him another dragon but the council would not give in. Saphira felt Glaedr's initial shock at such an outrageous proposal. Then she watched as an older elf stood up. The tassels of his long white hair undulating as he moved his head.

"Galbatorix, we can not guarantee you another dragon, it sounds to me that you were responsible for Leccha's death".

"No"! The young Galbatorix screamed.

"You think we could just simply give you another dragon", countered another elder this one human.

"You had your chance, and in your arrogance you had lost Leccha", another elf elder said.

The young Galbatorix seethed.

"Take him away", ordered one of the elfin elders.

"You're all dead, I will rid the land of all of you, and I will get another dragon and destroy every single one of you". Galabatorix screamed as he was led out of the council chambers.

_Such anger_, Saphira said raising her head. _Then what happened_?

_Galbatorix along with Morzan killed a new rider and stole his infant dragon, Shruikan_.

_Master, if Shruikan never even belonged to Galbatorix does that make him evil_?

Glaedr contemplated this for awhile.

_I do not know. Whether he hatched for Galbatorix or not a dragon has no choice but to serve their rider, whom without, their life is not worth living. Though that does not mean the dragon has to agree with everything that the rider says or does and sometimes we have to act as their conscious as they must act as ours. Though in Shruikan's case he had a choice and I personally saw him take pleasure in killing those of his own kind. _

_What if Galbatorix knows Shruikan's true name and he has no choice to do what he commands him to do_, Saphira asked.

_Then I don't know whether to show him mercy or to kill him_, Glaedr said. _When the time comes it is you and Eragon that is going to have to make that decision._

Saphira thought about this new revelation, she and Eragon would have to be the one's who are going to have to face the king and his dark dragon someday.

_We will kill them both; they will suffer the fate of those who they killed. _

_An obvious answer but as a true dragon; will you consider mercy and forgiveness_?

_The judgment is neither mine nor Eragon's. Such things belongs to the people whom Galbatorix and Shruikan have hurt and it is their choice to forgive him, but I blame them for the lost that Eragon has suffered and for my personal lost as well. _

Saphira fell quite thinking of the parents, her real family who she will never know.

_Very wise my pupil, will you forgive them for the hurt they cause you? _

_What about you, do you forgive them for taking away Lenora and Galzra?_

Saphira shot back and immediately disregarded what she had said she was a bit afraid of Glaedr would strike back at her at such a personal level. Glaedr instead replied with a confident answer.

_I decided the more I think about the hurt they had caused me the more I will suffer so I tend to forgive and forget and concentrate on the good memories for our loved ones will always live on inside us. Despite the fact that such events will somehow always come back to haunt us we must fight back with good thoughts. _

Saphira agreed and said _I still do not know whether I will forgive them or not_.

Glaedr nodded, _enough of this I trust you will make the right decision. Let's not dwell on such things for now, lay down I got more memories to share with you, happier ones. _

The two dragons shared their thoughts for the rest of the day not even the return of their riders could wake them for each thought Glaedr had shared Saphira felt as though she was really there in the days of old, the way that Alagaesia once was and could only if their world really had stayed the way it was meant to be.


End file.
